Paseando entre fantasmas
by Embercita
Summary: Un fantasma, aquel que se aparece cada vez que intento amar a alguien más. ¿Quién eres?: mi mejor amigo, mi gran amor... ¿Te cansarás de rondarme? ¿Me podrás amar?... Quizás ya me amas. HHR. PoV Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer**: No, no vivo en Inglaterra- por lástima-, ni soy dueña de este chico con lente y maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero a veces uso el personaje por entretención, sin otra intención… ¡gracias JK Rowling!.

* * *

_Bienvenidos a este experimento._

_La canción que le puso el nombre al capítulo- todos los capítulos tendrán el nombre de una canción- es de Christina Aguilera, de su álbum "Mi reflejo". _

_Espero que les guste la Introducción._

_Un beso, _

_Ember._

* * *

_**OoOoO**_

_**"Paseando entre fantasmas"**_

_**OoOoO**_

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Pero me acuerdo de ti.**

Una mujer de mejillas sonrosadas y labios pintados me sonríe desde el reflejo del espejo. En su cabello cuidadosamente amarrado lleva un broche con una flor, y en sus pestañas enroscadas no se ve rastro de una posible lágrima rebelde que pudo haber escapado, en ese momento u otro.

Hoy es uno de aquellos días en los que debo tomar una decisión fundamental que cambiará mi vida para siempre. Un paso nuevo que me decantará por un camino serpenteado o recto, de subida o bajada. Un estero que desembocará en las caudalosas aguas del mar o en la superficie de una cueva subterránea. Y temo tomar la decisión incorrecta.

Los fantasmas de mi vida me han ido acechando desde que entré a Hogwarts. En cada esquina del castillo, en cada risa o llanto yo podía escucharlo a él, porque todo lo que sucedía en aquella época giraba en torno suyo. Él era el salvador, el ángel guardián por el que todos vivirían. Era él a quien la comunidad mágica le debía un profundo respeto, y ni yo podía alzarme sobre ello.

Ya cuando cursaba segundo año me di cuenta que mi relación con Harry era mucho más que una simple amistad. Aquellos secretos que compartíamos, así como esas miradas cómplices iban mucho más allá de una simple sonrisa de muy buenos amigos. Ambos sabíamos que la relación que llevábamos se podía mal entender, pero éramos niños todavía, y por ende, no le temíamos al amor ni a los desastres que puede dejar a su paso.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herms?- me preguntaba Ginny con sus ojos café chocolates abiertos-. ¿Por qué te sonríes así?-.

Y yo no podía más que confesarle a mi mejor amiga la razón de mi sonrisa.

- Porque estoy enamorada, Ginny- le respondí, sonrojándome de inmediato y cubriendo mi rostro con mi cabello enmarañado.

Su boquilla rosada se abrió, y de un salto se sentó junto a mí, en la cama improvisada que hacíamos en la Madriguera cuando yo me iba a alojar con los Weasley.

- ¿De quién, Herms?, vamos, confía en mí- me imploraba, abrazándome por el cuello.

Yo volví a reír, y me acerqué a su oído para decirle mi más preciado secreto.

- De Harry, Ginny- susurré-. Creo que… que lo amo-.

Y es que en esa entonces Harry se había transformado en mi primer amor, el único chico por el cual había sentido una cadena de sensaciones que iban más allá de toda lógica y racionalidad.

Él era mi razón para bajar a desayunar por las mañanas, parr hacer mis tareas en las tarde y, por incluso, ver las prácticas de quidditch cuando se notaba que de un momento a otro el cielo se caería a pedazos.

Pero yo no podía permitir que Harry se enterara de ello, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea qué podía sentir él, y no quería arriesgarme a perderlo del todo: como amigo y compañero, el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener.

Con el paso de los años mi sentimiento se fue haciendo más fuerte, pero supe mantenerlo a raya. Cada día que pasaba podía sentir que el mutuo cariño que Harry y yo sentíamos se volvía más fuerte, siendo una marca imborrable en nuestra forma de vivir.

Ron hacía las veces de mediador y de equilibrio entre ambos, logrando con ello que de la relación que llevábamos no se pudiera imaginar que había un profundo amor de mi parte, o por lo menos, no había mayor muestra de que fuera de la suya también.

Y todo trascurrió más o menos normal hasta la llegada de cuarto año, y con ello, el Torneo de los tres magos.

_**He aquí donde realmente comenzó todo.**_

Ya era tarde, alrededor de las siete. La biblioteca estaba más o menos vacía, y sólo un pequeño grupo de alumnos parecían estudiar en una esquina de la misma. El olor a libro viejo me parecía reconfortante, y mi mente se estrujaba en encontrar alguna pista para ayudar a Harry en la segunda prueba que se llevaría a cabo. Él se merecía la victoria.

- Hola… Herrrmione- me saludó una voz ronca que ya se me hacía familiar. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al contacto de su cálido aliento en ellas y sonreí.

- Buenas noches, Viktor- lo saludé de lo más normal, corriendo mi mochila a un lado para permitirle tomar asiento en la silla que estaba junto a mí.

El chico de cejas espesas asintió, y tomó asiento con cuidado de no romper nada. Por su tamaño parecía un joven más bien torpe, aunque su agilidad era formidable en lo que a quidditch se trataba.

- Te quería hacer una pregunta… Herrrmione- dijo, exagerando las erres de mi nombre. Y a mí el mundo me parecía hermoso cuando pronunciaba mi nombre con tal rudeza.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta y le presté absoluta atención, sin preocuparme de que de pronto nos quedábamos solos en la biblioteca.

- ¿Quierrres irr al baile conmigo?-.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaban emocionados sobre su nariz dura. Todas sus facciones eran toscas, como si estuviera siempre enojado u aproblemado por algo. Mas era aquello lo que le daba ese atractivo especial: ¿Qué estará pensando el famoso jugador que sea tan importante?

En mi mente imágenes de Viktor comenzaron a correr. Y a ellas las continuó la mirada de Harry posada en mí, rogándome que le diera el espacio de tiempo para atreverse a invitarme, para hacerse las agallas para pedirme ser su pareja. Pero yo ya había perdido la esperanza de que mi amigo se le ocurriera siquiera pedirme tal cosa, y por la mezcla entre resignación y emoción del nuevo sentimiento que brotaba en mí hacia alguien distinto a mi amor de infancia, decidí aceptar.

- Me gustaría mucho, Viktor- respondí, elevando los ojos hacia su expresión sobrecogida-. Gracias por invitarme-.

En un arrebato espontaneo posó sus manos en mis mejillas, y me miró delineando una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Se acercó y besó cada lado de mi rostro con infinita ternura, y se alejó, algo avergonzado por su actuar tan ligero.

- Grrracias a ti, Herrrmione- susurró alejándose un poco, sin dejar de mirarme-. Has hecho de mi estancia en Hogwarrts lo mejorrr que me ha sucedido en años- me confesó.

Y yo no pude más que reír ante tales palabras: por fin yo era importante para alguien, y por ese alguien estaba sintiendo algo especial, algo que era correspondido.

En los días siguientes el tema del baile iba de boca en boca. No importaba la casa o la edad, los chismes acerca de las parejas hacían revuelo en todo Hogwarts, y mis compañeros no se quedaban atrás en ello.

- ¿Con quién crees que irá Cedric?- preguntaba Lavender en el desayuno, soltando una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa de los tejones-. Es tan guapo, me encantaría que me invitara-.

Parvati rió nerviosa, mirando hacia el muchacho de cabello trigueño que portaba orgullosamente el uniforme de franjas amarillas.

- A quién no- comentó con un suspiro-. Pero dicen que está de novio con Cho Chang, así que seguramente ella será su pareja para el baile-.

Ron y Harry no le prestaron mucha atención a la conversación que era llevada por mis compañeras, aunque al parecer ellos también estaban cavilando acerca del baile.

- Y tú, Harry, ¿con quién irás?- preguntó Lavender, clavando sus ojos azules en el cuarto competidor del torneo.

Harry arrugó el labio. Detuvo su mirada en ella y luego la posó sobre mí, sonriendo de aquella maravillosa manera que es capaz de derrumbar montañas con su encanto.

- No sé, creo que aún no estoy seguro si la chica que espero sea mi pareja quiera ir conmigo- su respuesta la dijo sin dejar de mirarme, tomando finalmente un sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

Yo me sonrojé de inmediato, queriendo abofetearlo por sus palabras. No entendía a qué se debía aquella indirecta, porqué no era capaz de simplemente decirme las cosas de frente… ¿A qué quería jugar?.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione, ya te invitó alguien?- me interrogó Parvati, todavía espiando la mesa de los tejones, y arrugando el ceño al ver a Cho Chan acercándose a Cedric y susurrarle algo al oído.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte en mi pecho, y escondí mi mirada perturbada de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían demasiado atentos a mi respuesta. No sabía por qué ahora me sentía traicionando a Harry, como si mi contestación pudiera derrumbarlo en la tristeza.

- Sí- respondí sin mayor ánimo, volviendo a mirar el cuenco con cereales que ya estaban demasiado remojados por la leche como para ser comibles.

Pero sin importar cuánto quisiera esconderme tras mi capa de cabello alborotado, no podía dejar de sentir esa intensa mirada verde que debía estar decepcionada. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que sus ojos estaban posados en mí, y no tuve necesidad de responder ninguna otra pregunta antes de que él rompiera el silencio.

- Parvati- llamó Harry haciendo caso omiso de mi última afirmación-. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-.

Y antes de que mi compañera de casa saliera de su asombro y respondiera que sí, yo sentía como mi corazón se trisaba en uno y mil pedazos tras su tono seductor. Porque con aquel acto Harry Potter me demostraba que yo no era más que un pedazo de mujer desechable… y que ahora entrabamos a un juego donde sólo el más astuto sería el vencedor.

Juego en el que yo no sabía que me estaba arriesgando a salir con mi corazón roto para siempre.

**&**

_Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo._

_Les puedo adelantar que desde aquí para adelante se aleja de los demás libro, tomando la historia vida propia. También les advierto que es un fic de amor, desamor, lágrimas y dolores de aquel primer amor tormentoso._

_Será un HHr principalmente, pero habrán cambios, giros, vueltas… así que no se sorprendan._

_Espero sus comentarios para ver si sigo con el fic o no._

_Gracias por leerme._

_Ember._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer:** No, no vivo en Inglaterra- por lástima-, ni soy dueña de este chico con lentes y maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero a veces uso el personaje por entretención, sin otra intención… ¡gracias JK Rowling!.

**

* * *

**

_Gracias por leer!!!_

_La canción que le puso el nombre al capítulo es de "Cristina y los subterráneos", un grupo español que me encanta!. _

_Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo._

_Un beso, _

_Ember._

**

* * *

**

_**OoOoO**_

_**"Paseando entre fantasmas"**_

_**OoOoO**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: 400 golpes**

Me sentía bonita. Rara vez me sucedía que me sentía realmente feliz por como me veía, y ese era uno de aquellos pocos días especiales.

El vestido verde que llevaba se ajustaba a mi figura. Mi cabello caía lacio por mi espalda hasta mi cintura, y había aprendido técnicas de maquillaje que mi prima Nelly me había recomendado para resaltar mis ojos y mis pómulos.

Fue así como feliz y esperanzada bajé hacia el Gran Comedor, sabiendo que un príncipe azul- algo más rudo, pero príncipe igual- me esperaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas para complacerme.

Salí de mi habitación cuando sólo quedaban los niños más pequeños en la Sala Común. No había permitido que mis compañeras de pieza me vieran, quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Atravesé el lienzo de la Señora Gorda y bajé las escaleras con cuidado, no tenía intención de tropezar con un escalón.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas, unos cuantos estudiantes se apelotonaban en la entrada y la música de la banda fantasmal se oía desde la escalera.

Me asomé empinada en la punta de mis pies, buscando entre el gentío a quien me había maravillado con su voz ronca y su manera graciosamente brusca y sus gestos increíblemente tiernos.

- Te ves prreciosa- me dijo parándose a mi lado. Su sonrisa me impactó mientras besaba mi mano.

Me sonrojé.

-Muchas gracias, tú te ves muy bien también- le respondí aceptando su brazo, y admirando la túnica oscura que se había puesto. Realmente parecía un príncipe.

Un suave violín acompañó nuestra entrada al salón. Muchas personas se voltearon a mirarnos impresionados por la nueva noticia. Y es que no era para menos, ni yo misma podía creer que entraba del brazo de Viktor Krum.

Entre las cabezas pude reconocer la pelirroja de Ginny, quien estaba junto a Dean Thomas, su actual víctima. A su lado pude ver a Lavender, quien le sonreía a un Ernie Mcmillan que no estaba muy atento a ella. Y en una esquina reconocí a una de las hermanas Greengrass, haciendo un mohín luego de una mueca de desdén.

Viktor me guió del brazo hacia la pista de baile, sin molestarse en mirar a la gente que rodeaba en un círculo a los competidores, y posando sus dos ojos negros en mí. Con aquella rudeza torpe tomó mi cintura, y me estrechó contra su cuerpo ancho.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó nervioso.

- Sí, perfecto-.

La música tomó vuelo como un coro de ángeles, y él se comenzó a mover, siguiendo aquella melodía suave. Sobre su hombro pude divisar a Cho Chang junto a Cedric, iluminando con su complicidad el espacio por el que danzaban. Tras ellos Fleur parecía ser el foco de atención todos los chicos del salón, y se aprovechaba de eso coqueteando con soltura.

Pero ninguna de aquellas parejas fue la que me hizo detenerme durante una milésima de segundo, pues ninguno de aquellos chicos era él, ese él que atormentaba mis sueños cada noche desde mi dulce infancia.

Harry intentaba bailar sin hacer el ridículo, mirando para todos lados y recibiendo de mala manera las burlas que Ron le hacía desde la distancia. Su cabello se mantenía desordenado sobre su nuca, y la túnica nueva que llevaba puesta le sentaba la mar de bien.

De pronto sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí, y pude sentir que mi mundo se desmoronaba con solo verme reflejada en ellos.

- Disculpa, ¿te pisé?- me murmuró Viktor en la oreja al percibir como me detenía.

Revolví mi cabeza y desvié mi vista hacia mi pareja, sonriendo para no reflejar mi turbación.

- No, pa-para nada- titubeé observando como Harry abrazaba con más fuerza a Parvati, atrayéndola a él.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Herrrmione?- me preguntó Viktor, acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo volví a negar y seguí con el baile, sin percatarme que la canción había cambiado y que otras parejas se sumaban a la fiesta, bloqueando de mi vista a un Harry que seguía inmerso en su mayor defecto: sus dos pies izquierdos.

Los minutos pasaban y todos parecían disfrutar. Algunos reían, otros charlaban, y la gran mayoría bailaba al ritmo cada vez más veloz que los fantasmas imprimían en sus tonadas. Viktor se detuvo de pronto y me guió hacia las mesas, ofreciéndome una copa de poche.

- Claro, muero de sed- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Espérrrame, vuelvo enseguida- se excusó, y caminó con su andar seguro hacia el largo mesón que estaba al final del salón.

Pero yo no iba a quedarme sola durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Así que Krum era tu misteriosa pareja?- me preguntó la voz de Harry, en un tono simpático y familiar.

_¿Por qué su simpatía me dolía tanto?._

- Sí, me lo pidió en la biblioteca, hace una semana- le confesé, sonrojándome y evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me atrajo a él de manera fraternal. Harry no lo sabía, pero no había nada que odiara más que la confianza que él depositaba en mí… me sentía traicionándolo cada vez que pensaba en cuánto deseaba que se hundiera en el infierno y dejara mis sueños tranquilos. Porque sí, yo a veces podía odiar a Harry Potter.

- Me alegro por ti, Herms- me dijo con sinceridad, demasiada sinceridad para mi gusto-. Te mereces a alguien como Krum-.

Y con esa frase mi cielo se rompió en mil pedazos.

Un espasmo invadió mi cuerpo y mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. ¿Cómo me decía eso?, ¿para qué me decía algo así?. Me alejé de él soltándome de su agarre amigable, y sin mirarlo me excusé.

- Voy donde Viktor- murmuré y caminé entre la gente hasta perderme de su mirada, de su aliento, de su risa…

No sé si Harry en aquella época sabía de esa sutil manera que tenía de hacerme sufrir. Como con una simple frase podía derrumbar mi mundo y mil otros. Era ingenuo, niño, pero me conocía lo suficientemente bien para poder deducirlo… aunque hasta el día de hoy me niego a pensar que lo hacía adrede.

Me encontré con Viktor caminando hacia mí. En un principio su gesto parecía tenso- seguramente algunas chicas se le habían lanzado en el pequeño lapsus de tiempo que lo habían visto solo-, pero le bastó verme para sonreír, y me ofreció el vaso que llevaba en su mano.

- Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa falsa, de aquellas que de vez en cuando me había acostumbrado a esbozar.

- De nada, es de frrrambuesa- me respondió tomando mi mano, y mirando mis ojos mientras veía como bebía el primer sorbo.

Verme dibujada al interior de esos ojos negros podía hacerme olvidar durante un segundo el dolor que sentía cuando pensaba en Harry. Quizás Viktor no fuera mi amor de infancia, tal vez tampoco fuera aquel que conocía hasta mi forma de memorizar- arrugando la frente y repitiendo en voz alta-; mas estaba ahí, en ese instante… y eso era suficiente para sentirme agradecida.

De la mano volvimos a la pista de baile. Los pasos de mis compañeros de escuela golpeaban el suelo, y las estolas de los vestidos y las capas de las túnicas habían sido olvidadas en las sillas del fondo para bailar con mayor comodidad.

De nuevo aquella mano grande se posó en mi cintura, siempre caballerosa, sin siquiera atreverse a bajar un poco más. Yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

- Erres muy dulce, Herrrmione- me murmuró al oído con su aliento cálido-. Errres la chica más dulce que he conocido-.

- ¿Dulce?- le pregunté, separándome un poco y sintiendo su frente apoyada en la mía-. Nunca me he encontrado dulce, de hecho todos me dicen que soy muy enojona, algo histérica-.

Él sonrío.

- Parrra nada- negó-. Errres una niña dulce, tierrrna, siempre prrreocupada por tus amigos- su mano acariciaba mi espalda y yo sentía un leve estremecimiento-. Errres demasiado buena parrra serrr verdad-.

Yo me sonrojé y permití que él me abrazara un poco más fuerte, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual y llevando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, donde podía vislumbrar a las parejas que disfrutan de la lenta melodía.

- No sé cómo ningún chico de esta escuela se ha fijado antes en ti- me seguía murmurando Viktor, mientras yo mantenía mi vista fija en Harry a los lejos, quien bailaba con su pareja-. Cuando te invité al baile pensé que ibas a negarrr mi invitación: "ya debe tenerrr parrreja", me dije, "una chica como ella deberrrría tenerrr novio"-yo ni siquiera sonreí y seguía mirando a Harry, quien coqueteaba claramente a Parvati-. Perrro entonces me atrrreví a prrreguntarrrte, y me dijiste que sí, y yo no me había sentido tan feliz en muuuucho tiempo-.

Las caricias de Viktor me habían dejado de interesar, al igual que sus palabras. Estaba absolutamente inmersa en la escena en donde Harry era el protagonista; intrigada y sorprendida por lo que veía.

El percatarme de como la mano de Harry deambulaba por la espalda de Parvati hacía que mi corazón sangrara, al igual que el ver la respuesta de ella, acercando sus manos a ese cabello desordenado que yo muchas veces había acariciado, y que ahora ella parecía masajear.

Sus rostros estaban cerca, lo suficiente para poder imaginar una y mil cosas que yo me negaba a pensar. Harry estrechó con fuerza la pequeña cintura de la chica, y sentí en mi pecho una punzada, un pinchazo de decepción y de tristeza que pronto acabaría en lágrimas.

- No quierrro parrrecer hostigoso- Viktor me susurraba, rozando con sus dedos mi cuello-. Perrro en verdad el conocerrrte ha sido lo mejorrr de este torneo… Herrrmione querría decirrrte que…-.

Y en ese preciso momento todo el endeble paraíso que yo había imaginado para mí- donde Harry por fin aceptaría que me quería y juntos comenzaríamos algo- se quebró. En el instante en que Viktor parecía estar a punto de decirme algo importante, yo pude ver como el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mis sueños, se fundía en los labios de otra persona que no era yo.

Harry besaba a Parvati con pasión desde el otro lado de la pista de baile.

Mis lágrimas aparecieron.

- … ¿estás llorando?- se interrumpió Viktor al sentir un leve sollozo que se escapó de mi garganta.

Yo me aferré a su túnica y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, sin poder evitar llorar con total intensidad al ver como Harry introducía su lengua en aquella boca que no era la mía, como sus manos acariciaban esa espalda, se enredaban en ese pelo… de una persona que no era yo.

Preocupado, Viktor me abrazó rodeándome con ambos brazos. Pude sentir su aroma a hombre colarse por mi nariz y mis lágrimas, llegando a mi centro y haciéndome abrazarlo a su vez, sin desear levantar mi mirada y ver a la pareja que se besaba como enamorada en la pista de baile.

- Lo siento, Herrrmione- se disculpaba inquieto. El pobre no entendía porqué mi reacción-. Jamás pensé que el decirrrte eso te iba a hacerrr llorarrrr, de saberrrlo jamás te habrrría dicho nada…-.

Elevé mi vista hacia él, y sólo hacia él. Sabía que el rímel tenía que haberse corrido por mis mejillas, pero ya no me importaba… estaba demasiado dolida para pensar que me veía fea y desarreglada.

- No, Viktor- le murmuré-. Tus palabras han sido lo único lindo que alguien me ha dicho alguna vez…-.

- ¿En serrrio?- me preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla y limpiando una de las cientos de lágrimas que desaparecían hacia mi mentón.

- Sí- asentí-. Muchas gracias-.

Pero el volver a ser abrazada por esos brazos, besada en la frente por esos labios, no lograrían que mi dolor, mi herida sangrante sanara. Porque yo perdía a Harry por primera vez… la primera de muchas.

Y el perder aquello que nunca hemos tenido es aún más doloroso que perder algo que nos pertenece…

Aún más terrible que extraviar eso que nos perteneció.

---

Cuando al día siguiente del baile me desperté supe de inmediato que habría sido mejor seguir durmiendo. Los gritos de mis compañeras de habitación parecían chillidos histéricos, y con la cabeza aún enterrada en la almohada la afirmación de mi miedo me hizo palidecer.

- ¡Felicitaciones, amiga!- exclamó Lavender-. No puedo creer que seas la novia de Harry… ¡¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de que él moría por ti?!-.

- No sé… pero lo único importante es que ahora soy la novia de Harry Potter, ¿entiendes, Lav?, ¡novia de Harry Potter!-.

Mi pecho se encogió, buscando la manera de perderse en mi interior y hacer desaparecer mi corazón para no sentir como se trisaba en miles de pedazos. La verdad de esa incipiente relación me dolía como miles de cuchillos atravesando mi alma…

Harry había escogido, y el sujeto de su elección no era yo.

Me levanté una vez mis compañeras ya habían dejado la alcoba. Me miré al espejo, notando mis ojos hinchados, mis ojeras marcadas, y las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas sonrosadas.

Sí, estaba destrozada. Deshecha por la pérdida de mi primer amor.

_Toc, toc_

En la ventana una lechuza picoteaba con entusiasmo. Le abrí paso y desaté la nota que traía para mí antes de desaparecer de ahí. Era de Viktor.

"_Hermione:_

_Lamento que ayer te hayas tenido que ir antes de que terminara el baile, de todas maneras eres la única persona con la cual quería ir. Muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi pareja._

_Nos vemos. _

_Un beso, _

_Viktor."._

Sonreí, aún sin verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, y entré al baño. Antes de ir donde Viktor para disculparme por dejarlo solo debería enfrentar la verdad, aquella que me aterraba, que me dolía, que eclipsaba mi risa y me hacía sollozar: debía ver a Harry y a Parvati juntos, como una pareja...

Tenía que ser capaz de ver a Harry con alguien que no era yo. A Harry sin mí. Y eso partía mi alma.

_Continuará…._

**& **

_Subo el chap hoy porque estoy muuuuy feliz!. Pasé mi primer examen y sólo me quedan 3..¬¬. ¡Vamos que se puede!!!_

_Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, me alegro que les haya gustado el primer chap!_

_Bueno, aquí ya vemos que comienzan los problemas para nuestra pareja. Harry ha besado a Parvati, y ahora son novios. Hermione está absolutamente dolida con esto, pero se entiende... ella está enamorada y él parece no corresponder._

_¿Cómo llevará Hermione esta nueva relación?_

_Un beso especial a:_

_Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Ashrriel, alastor82, Pupy, Rianne Black, Selina, daniela°, Cissy-Blackfoy, Sayuri, Marie Malfoy, Almanara y Alejandra._

_A aquellas que me dejaron un review anónimo, yo feliz de que me dejen sus mails para responderles sus reviews =)._

_Reitero las gracias!_

_Ember._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer**: No, no vivo en Inglaterra- por lástima-, ni soy dueña de este chico con lente y maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero a veces uso el personaje por entretención, sin otra intención… ¡gracias JK Rowling!.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!!!_

_La canción que le puso el nombre al capítulo es "La Incondicional" de Luis Miguel (lo amo)_

_Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo._

_Un beso, _

_Ember._

* * *

_**OoOoO**_

_**"Paseando entre fantasmas"**_

_**OoOoO**_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: "La Incondicional"**

La brisa primaveral golpeaba los ventanales de la Sala común. Ya estábamos a Abril y con ello la fecha de las benditas vacaciones de acercaba con una velocidad sorprendente.

Para variar yo estaba con los libros de Transformaciones abiertos sobre la mesa que había frente a la chimenea. Repasaba una y otra vez la última lección, intentando memorizar cada regla como si mi vida dependiese de ello… y eso no era tan alejado de la realidad.

Viktor ya se había marchado. Después del final del Torneo de los tres magos, y con lo concurrido que había sido el abrupto final, se había declarado a Harry como ganador y los colegios invitados debían volver a sus determinados países. Así dejándome en mi mundo sumergida sin compañía: Viktor se había transformado en mi escudo contra la soledad, en el guardián de mi corazón roto.

Me había vuelto apática, solitaria, aburrida y sensible. Me daba por llorar a toda hora y en los lugares más imprevistos. No sólo Ginny, sino también Lavender, Ron y el mismo Harry me habían preguntado muchas veces qué me sucedía, pero sólo Ginny sabía la verdad… no podía decirle a Harry que él tenía la culpa de mi estado lamentable.

- No vale la pena, Herms- me había dicho el día anterior Ginny sentada junto a mí a la orilla del lago-. Piensa que es mejor así, quizás ustedes no eran el uno para el otro-.

Y esa posible verdad me dolía: sí éramos el uno para el otro… algo dentro de mí me lo decía todos los días.

Dejé la pluma a un lado, dentro del tintero. Ya me había estudiado toda la primera parte del pergamino, ahora debía memorizar la otra mitad. Arrugué mi frente y cerré mis ojos:

- Dra- co- ni- fors- murmuré, pensando en como una estatuilla se transformaría en un pequeño dragón volador.

- ¿No es algo tarde para seguir estudiando?-.

Mi corazón se detuvo y cerré aún más mis ojos. A esa hora pensé que todos debían estar durmiendo… pero claro, Harry nunca respetaba las reglas.

- Nunca es tarde para estudiar- le respondí, evitando su mirada.

Él asintió y se sentó a mi lado, echándole un vistazo al libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Herms- me llamó, buscando mis ojos bajo mi cabello enmarañado-. ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿por qué andas así… tan distante conmigo?-.

Me quedé estática mientras pensaba qué responder. Harry suspiró y llevó su mano a mi barbilla, levantándola para poder mirarme a los ojos: él sabía que así se me hacía imposible mentirle sin que se notara.

- No ando distante-.

Harry sonrió.

- Sí lo anda, lo sabes-.

- Sólo que he estado ocupada, Harry. No sólo estamos en época de exámenes, sino que este año ha sido muy movido, con tus pruebas, los alumnos de intercambio…-.

Su mirada se clavó en mí y pude sentir como sus ojos verdes traspasaban la frontera de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Estás así por Krum?-.

- ¿Ah?- titubeé.

- Ya me escuchaste, ¿estás triste porque Krum se tuvo que ir?-.

¿Acaso Harry podía ser más adorable?. Ahí estaba, cerca de la medianoche junto a mí. Su mano rozaba eventualmente la mía, sobre la mesa, y sus facciones se notaban profundamente preocupadas.

Y es que en el último tiempo había olvidado que no sólo lo amaba, sino que era mi mejor amigo. Se preocupaba por mí tal como yo me preocupaba por él, y por eso me era tan difícil alejarme, tan complicado mantenerlo a ralla. A pesar de todo Harry nunca me había dejado de lado, jamás, y yo sí lo estaba apartando… de una manera completamente egoísta.

Suspiré cansada y aparté mi mano… el cosquilleo que brotaba desde mis dedos me hacía enrojecer.

- Sí, lo extraño- dije sin mentir, pero tampoco siendo absolutamente sincera.

Harry alargó su brazo y me rodeó, atrayéndome por la cintura hacia su cuerpo. Despejó mis cabellos con cuidado y depósito un beso en mi frente. Yo me estremecí.

- No estés así, Herms, no te lo mereces- me murmuró, acariciando mi cintura con sus dedos, golpeando mi oído con su cálido aliento-. Eres demasiado especial para sufrir por algo así-.

Una risa parecida a un sollozo casi se escapa de mi garganta, pero la contuve a tiempo. Eran justamente ese tipo de frases las que más daño me hacían, ese tipo de cumplidos que Harry me solía decir los que me hundían en la más horrible de las miserias. ¿Por qué era especial?, y si lo era, ¿por qué, entonces, él estaba con Parvati y no conmigo?.

No era especial ni nada por el estilo. Era sólo una chica más que sufría porque el amor de su vida estaba con otra mujer, más atrayente, más interesante… quizás no más inteligente, pero algo de bueno tenía que tener. Quizás yo no tenía ninguna virtud que me hiciera merecedora del amor de Harry. Nada que hiciera que él se pudiera fijar en mí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que deseaban revelarse. La vida podía resultar tan injusta, tan despreciable. Yo sólo vivía por él, y él vivía por todos, pero no por mí.

- Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir- le dije, soltándome de su abrazo con rudeza… de pronto me dio frío.

- Deberías, hace días que noto que no has dormido muy bien-.

No lo miré, y comencé a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila, aguantando las ganas de llorar… no podía ser tan patética para llorar frente a él.

Sentí como su mano sujetó mi cintura cuando me erguí para irme. Con seguridad me hizo girarme hacia él, y me encontré con aquellos orbes verdes esmeraldas… tan verdes como la esperanza.

- Cuando quieras hablar, Herms, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo- me recordó, acercando su rostro al mío y besando mi mejilla con cuidado-. Buenas noches-.

Yo me limité a asentir, tomado mis cosas con rapidez y observando cómo él se volvía a sentar en el sillón. Me giré y marché rumbo a la escalera que llevaba hacia la habitación de las chicas.

Mi mejilla todavía ardía cuando me acosté sobre mi cama.

--

Entré a mi pieza con una torre de libros que traía de la biblioteca. Toda la tarde había estado encerrada estudiando, y debía ser sincera, estaba estudiando demás sólo para no pensar, para no tener que recordar los labios de Harry en mi mejilla, y su mano perdida acariciando mi cintura.

- Hola, Herms, ¿qué tal?- me preguntó Lavender sentada con ambas rodillas juntas sobre su cama. Miraba hacia un lado y otro y se restregaba las manos sobre su regazo.

Parecía nerviosa.

- Eh… bien- musité-, ¿estás bien?-.

Se revolvió en su cama y se mordió el labio. Con Lavender no éramos mejores amigas ni nada así, pero convivíamos en la misma pieza hace cuatro años, y ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo le sucedía. No era la primera vez que acudía a mí para contarme algún secreto.

- La verdad…- murmuró, poniéndose de pie y sentándose junto a mí, sobre mi cama-. Herms, ¡hice algo horrible!-.

Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Qué cosa?-.

Nuevamente se mordió el labio. Parecía ser peor de lo que yo pensaba.

- Yo- yo…- titubeó-. Me besé con Harry…-.

Quedé quieta, estática y paralizada como una estatua. Sentí un flechazo en mi pecho y una herida abierta que de pronto había comenzado a supurar. ¿Cómo que se había besado con Harry?, ¿qué quería decir?. Harry no podría haber engañado a Parvati, él no era de esos. Un dolor de cabeza invadió mis facciones y llevé mis dedos a mi sien, masajeándolas mientras intentaba comprender lo que Lavender me decía.

¿Era posible que Harry hiciera algo así?

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunté, con un dejo de enfado-, ¿en qué circunstancias?-.

Lavender se tornó de un gracioso tono bermellón, y desvió su mirada hacia sus pies.

- Anoche... bueno, Ernie me invitó junto a los chicos de Hufflepuff a una fiesta que tenían, ya sabes: bailes, un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y listo- me dijo-, pero entonces aparecieron botellas de alcohol, y yo nunca tomo- aclaró-, entonces con el primer vaso ya estaba sobre mis pies, bailando, girando, y casi besando a Ernie, quien decidió que era mejor que me viniera a dormir...-.

Ya me imaginaba la continuación de la historia, y mi interior dolía como si una bomba de cristal se hubiera hecho añicos contra las paredes de mi piel. Llevé mi mano sobre mi corazón y la dejé ahí unos minutos: impresionante, mi corazón aún latía.

- ... Al llegar a la Sala Común me encontré con Harry, quien estaba quieto, admirando la chimenea. Y bueno, me pareció guapo... o sea, siempre le he encontrado un atractivo especial, aparte del hecho de que es "el elegido", "el niño que sobrevivió", pero siempre me he sentido atraída hacia él. La cosa es que me miró y me sonrío... y yo me acerqué, me senté junto a él y nos pusimos a conversar de las más variadas cosas...- su voz comenzó a descender en volumen, pareciendo sólo un murmullo-... y de la nada me vi besándolo, sobre el sillón, con mis manos en su cuello-.

En mi mente la escena se dibujaba con claridad. Harry, como todo chico que comenzaba la pubertad, buscando experimentar esa nueva área de la humanidad que recién venía conociendo. Sus manos acariciando a Lavender, sus alientos chocando, rosándose, besándose...

De saber que para besar a Harry sólo debía emborracharme, quizás hasta yo lo habría intentado. Estaba enojada, sentía rabia, tristeza, ira. No me reconocía a mí misma, con toda esa mierda de sentimientos en mi interior. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, de explotar en la nada y de transformarme en polvo... porque no quería creer que, para variar, Harry volvía a escoger a alguien más: y de nuevo esa persona no era yo.

- ¿Qué hago?- me preguntó Lavender, interrumpiendo la línea de mis pensamientos-. ¿Cómo lo hago con Parvati?-.

- Debes decirle- afirmé-. Ella es tu amiga, y es buena persona, merece saber la verdad-.

Lavender apretó sus puños y bajó la mirada.

- Pero me va a odiar... por siempre- susurró.

- Mereces que te odie por eso- quizás sonaba demasiado fría, pero aún tenía rabia y tristeza: o me comportaba así o me echaba a llorar-. Aunque quizás lo más apropiado sería que Harry le dijera, después de todo es su _novio...-._

Los ojos castaños de Lavender me miraron. En ellos pude reconocer un brillo de agradecimiento, y de pronto ella se había colgado a mi cuello, murmurando "gracias, gracias", como si le hubiera salvado la vida en pleno campo de batalla. Se alejó y se puso de pie, alisándose las tablas de la falda del uniforme.

- Iré a hablar con Harry de inmediato- me avisó, mostrándose algo menos nerviosa-. Gracias, Herms, eres muy buena amiga...-.

Sentí una leve opresión, y le sonreí antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta. Una vez me supe sola en la habitación hundí mi rostro en mi almohada...

Nuevamente me ponía a llorar.

---

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y yo deambulaba por los pasillos rumbo a mi Sala Común. En mi mano llevaba unos libros y sobre mis hombros se incrustaban las correas de mi mochila. Pero no me dolía, ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar un peso tan grande sobre mí.

Hace días que me iba a encerrar a la biblioteca después de clases, para irme cuando la Señora Pince decidía echarme. Día tras día me quedaba estudiando hasta que mis pestañas se quemeran de tanto leer, y lo único que esperaba era que tanto esfuerzo valiera la pena: debía tener calificación máxima en el último examen del año que sería al día siguiente. Sólo eso podía aliviar parte del odio que sentía hacia mí misma en esos momentos.

Sí, odio... me odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente buena, ni linda, ni simpática. Por no ser más que la "mejor amiga" de Harry, no merecedora de una palabra enamorada de su parte. Me detestaba, me daba autolástima, me daba rabia y tristeza no ser más que eso... la de siempre, la que escucha, la que ayuda en las tareas. El punto era que yo siempre había estado ahí para él, y quizás eso era lo que me hacía tan poco interesante. Ser la de siempre.

Bufé y apresuré el paso hacia las escaleras... hasta que un murmurllo hizo que me detuviera.

- ¿Qué me querías decir, mi niño?- preguntó una voz que no me costó reconocer: Parvati.

Asomé mi rostro por el recodo y pude ver a Harry despeinándose con su mano, seguramente estaba nervioso.

- Algo que lamento mucho, linda- respondió, bajando la mirada e inspeccionando la punta de sus pies-. No sé cómo decírtelo...-.

Parvati pareció alarmarse. Con una risa estúpida se acercó a Harry y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, moviendo sus caderas de esa manera tan sensual que yo envidiaba un poco... porque, claramente, esos movimientos jamás se verían bien en mí.

- ¿Qué sucede, niño?, ¿hice algo malo?-.

Harry negó de inmediato. Conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le costaba más de lo normal. Él nunca había sido muy bueno para herir a la gente, y en este caso en partícular la culpa debía estar carcomiéndolo por dentro. Lo reconozco, en ese instante me moría de ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, no podía evitar sentirme mal por él.

- ¿Tú?, nada, absolutamente nada...- aseguró, levantando por fin su mirada para enfretar la realidad-. Parvati, yo te engañé-.

Pude sentir como mi compañera de cuarto dejaba de respirar en ese momento. De golpe apartó los brazos de Harry y dió un paso hacia atrás, como expulsada por una fuerza invisible. Sus ojos debían estar muy abiertos, pero como estaba de espalda a mí no podía asegurarlo. Y casi pude oír su corazón trisarse tal como tantas veces ya se había trisado el mío... y por más que antes hubiese deseado que Harry la dejara para irse conmigo, en ese segundo sentía demasiada lástima por ella como para pensar en lo que la confesión de dicho engaño podía significar.

- No, no, no...- musitó con un hipido muestra del llanto-. No puede ser verdad, Harry, ¡no puede ser!-.

- Lo siento, Parvati, en serio...- se intetó disculpar, caminando hacia ella y haciendo un ademán por abrazarla, del cual Parvati se pudo zafar-. Pero fue tan inesperado que yo no pensé y...-.

Los puños de Parvati estaba cerrados y tensos al lado de su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba encorvada, y yo podía oler la derrota y el cansancio al rededor de su aura.

- ¡¿Con quién, Harry?!- exigió saber-. ¿Con Hermione, cierto?... con ella-.

Harry negó rápidamente, abriendo sus ojos impresionados tras tal suposición. Eso hizo que mi autoestima decayera un poco más.

- Hermione es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga- espetó-. Fue con otra persona... que me dijo que te dijera que lo siente mucho, pero que quiere hablar contigo para que esto no dañe su amistad. Por mi parte yo también espero que esto no signifique que lo nuestro...-.

Parvati alzó su mano e impactó la palma sobre la mejilla de Harry antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar.

- Terminamos, ¡te lo aseguro!- exclamó con los hipidos de llanto aún bien claros en su voz-. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida, Harry Potter, no te mereces a nadie que te quiera.... eres un... un... cerdo- y sin dejar que Harry intentara explicarle algo más, Parvati dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo a la Sala Común...

Harry se límito a sentarse de golpe sobre el suelo del pasillo.

Apenas haciendo ruido me acerqué a él. Su cabeza estaba hundida entre sus rodillas, y con sus brazos se abrazaba sus piernas. En ese estado no podía más que sentir un profundo dolor por el sufrimiento del que él era preso. No importaba si él me hacía sufrir mucho más a mí: el verlo así era casi una tortura para el amor que le profezaba.

- Harry...- murmuré, sentándome a su lado y dejando la mochila sobre el suelo de piedra-. Lo siento mucho-.

Su cabeza se alzó y sus ojos aguados me miraron tras aquellas gafas redondas. Estaba pálido, triste, derrotado. Su aflicción le llegaba al alma... y es que Harry era así, siempre intentando ayudar, nunca queriendo dañar a la gente. Todo un héroe.

- Yo lo siento más, verla llorar fue muy difícil-.

Con cuidado tomé su mano, acariciándola tal como él lo solía hacer con la mía. Me acurruqué junto a su cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, intentando darle ánimo con ese gesto.

- Se le pasará- le contesté, a pesar de que sabía que algo así sería complicado de superar para cualquier chica-. Lo importante es que se lo dijiste, muchos hombres engañan y jamás son capaces de confesarlo-.

Él asintió y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello, jugueteando con el.

- Te puedo asegurar, Herms, que después de esto aprendí algo...- sus ojos buscaron los míos y sonreí instintivamente al verlos brillar-. Nunca más seré infiel, lo juro...-.

En ese momento yo no sabía que esa afirmación podría llevarnos a un juego tan tortuoso como el que nos esperaba.

Y después de un eterno silencio, asentí. Yo estaba segura de que él cumpliría su palabra.

Harry siempre cumplía su palabra.

**&**

_Hola!. Aquí el tercer capítulo de mi fic experimental. Muchas gracias por sus post a:_

_alastor82, Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Almanara, Ashrriel, Jose (para que no me retes xD), Pupy_

_Espero que me comenten qué tal les parece el fic. Si voy muy rápido... díganmelo!, e intento detallar más los sucesos, ¿ya?._

_Un besote!_

_Ember._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer**: No, no vivo en Inglaterra- por lástima-, ni soy dueña de este chico con lente y maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero a veces uso el personaje por entretención, sin otra intención… ¡gracias JK Rowling!.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!!!_

_La canción que le puso el nombre al capítulo es "Antología" de Shakira._

_Espero que les guste el cuarto capítulo._

_Un beso, _

_Ember._

* * *

_**OoOoO**_

_**"Paseando entre fantasmas"**_

_**OoOoO**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: "Antología"**

El sonido del tren sobre los rieles me parecía una armoniosa melodía ahora que por fin un problemático cuarto año terminaba. El paisaje verde que decoraba el camino de mi ida nunca antes me había parecido tan bello, fresco y renovado, como si en cada hoja que volaba con el viento yo pudiera leer un "hasta luego". La verdad era que nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención.

Aún sostenía sobre mis manos el pergamino que la lechuza negra me había entregado antes de subir al Expreso, y no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía la firma de aquella nota. Viktor aún se acordaba de mí.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y de inmediato escondí la nota al interior de mi mochila.

- ¡Herms, te estaba buscando!- exclamó Ginny sentándose junto a mí-. ¿Oíste el último chisme?-.

Yo negué. No tenía ánimo para chismes. Mejor dicho, nunca he sido muy chismosa.

- No, Ginny… ¿qué pasó?-

El rostro pecoso de mi amiga se iluminó al saber que ella sabía algo que yo ignoraba. Y sus manos buscaron las mías, apretándolas con fuerza por la emoción.

- ¡Harry ha vuelto al mercado!- exclamó, soltando mis manos y tapándose su boca por el grito lanzado.

Suspiré, no mostrando emoción alguna. Claro que Harry estaba soltero, eso yo lo sabía desde el mismo instante en que confesó su terrible error. Aún podía recordar sus ojos brillosos, su tristeza, la determinación de sus palabras al decir que nunca más sería infiel.

Harry podía ser un imbécil la mayoría de las veces, con sus comentarios fraternales que me hacían desesperar. Pero era bueno, preocupado, amable y el mejor amigo que cualquier chica podía desear… cualquiera, exceptuándome.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?- me cuestionó Ginny decepcionada con mi falta de entusiasmo.

Asentí, y entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, trayendo consigo una risa suave, casi ronca, parecida a lo que yo escuchaba cada vez que me proponía dormir, y que ya conocía a la perfección. Era esa risa una de las cosas que yo más amaba en este mundo.

- ¿Ya pasó por aquí el carro con dulces?- preguntó Ron sentándose frente a su hermana y desparramando su mochila junto a él.

Harry se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió. Se sentó en el puesto junto a la ventana, frente mío, y ladeó la cabeza para admirar el paisaje que yo contemplaba hace unos minutos. Sus ojos verdes se reflejaban en el vidrio mimetizándose con las hojas que parecían pintadas en el exterior, haciéndolo a él parte de un todo. Así como cada día que pasaba yo lo reconocía más parte de mi corazón.

- No, Ron, aún no- respondió Ginny sonriendo cómplice. Seguramente para ella no pasaba desapercibido mi rostro poseído cuando miraba Harry.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Harry. Su mente parecía abstraída del mundo que lo rodeaba; y eso era otra cosa más que me encantaba de él, que a pesar de que yo era la persona que más lo conocía, habían muchas ideas en su cabeza que me dejaban varada sin saber qué podía pensar o sentir en un momento determinado. Sus ojos solían reflejar la gran mayoría de sus sentimientos, brillantes espejos, pero en otras ocasiones ni sus ojos podían decirme qué pasaba por su mente de héroe, de niño… de hombre que tenía un gran peso que soportar.

- ¿Irás a la madriguera este año, Harry?- preguntó Ron, buscando dentro de su bolso la última rana de chocolate que le quedaba de su reserva mensual.

Harry negó, mirando a Ron y luego posando sus ojos en mí.

- Me quedaré en Privet drive, aunque tengo la intención de escaparme a Londres cada vez que pueda- aseguró.

Ginny me miró, y en su sonrisa pude notar que un plan se había formado en su cabeza.

- ¿Y tú, Herms, vendrás a vernos?-.

Yo también negué. Sabía muy bien a qué quería llegar Ginny, y no iba a permitir que comenzara con sus sugerencias. Por lo general no se le daba bien eso de andar siendo disimulada en sus intenciones.

- No, pero todo depende…- solté al aire-. Aún no sé qué sorpresas me puede traer este verano-.

Los ojos de Harry se detuvieron en mí, y yo me vi, como otras veces, reflejada en ellos…

_¡El verano podría traer muchas sorpresas!_

_--_

El puré de mi plato estaba a la mitad, mientras jugueteaba con él sin verdadera hambre.

- Pollita, ¿por qué no comes?- me preguntó papá, ingiriendo la quinta cucharada de puré.

- No tengo mucha hambre- respondí, tomando un poco de puré con mi tenedor y llevándolo a mi boca. En todo caso el puré hecho por mi mamá no se comparaba al del castillo. Mi madre era una reina de la cocina, igual que la Sra. Weasley.

Mamá negó con el ceño fruncido, acercándome la fuente de ensaladas para que me sirviera.

- No está bien que no comas, Hermione- me espetó. Sí, mi madre era algo obsesiva con el asunto peso-salud-. No te digo que comas hasta reventar y engordes, pero está mal que no comas las comidas diarias correspondientes-.

Yo asentí y tomé lechuga y tomate de la fuente.

Llevaba dos semanas en mi hogar y ya estaba algo aburrida. Durante aquellos días me había dedicado a leer todos aquellos libros entretenidos que no podía leer en el año: Tolstoi, Shakespeare, Faulkner, Dumas y Wilde; y también había aprovechado de profundizar mis conocimientos en poesía: Becquér, Octavio Paz, Huidobro, Neruda y Rubén Darío.

Con los años me había vuelto una romántica empedernida, suspirando con cada frase emanada de esas plumas sabias y sentimentales. Cuando leía aquellos versos pasionales no podía evitar sonreír y llorar, pensando en unos ojos verdes que escrutaban mi semblante desde lo más profundo de mis emociones, rozando con sus manos mis mejillas, besando mi alma a través de mis sueños. No me hacía falta verlo para pensar en él, porque Harry era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza durante todo el día.

_¡Ring!, ¡Ring!, ¡Ring!_

El sonar del teléfono rompió el silencio del comedor, y mi nana- aquella que me había cuidado antes de entrar a Hogwarts- salió de la cocina para responder.

- Permiso- dijo la mujer, limpiando sus manos en el delantal blanco que cubría su ropa-, pero llaman por teléfono a Hermi-.

Yo la miré extrañada. El teléfono jamás era para mí, exceptuando a mi prima Nelly que me llamaba durante las vacaciones y a mi tía Eugine, la hermana mayor de mi padre, que le gustaba cuestionarme acerca de ese extraño internado irlandés al cual asistía.

Con una mueca de hastío me levanté. Mi madre me leyó el pensamiento: ella también creía que era tía Eugine, y miró mi plato con decepción. Si nuestra intuición era cierta se me iba a enfriar sobre la mesa.

- ¿Aló?- pregunté al tomar el auricular. La bocina de un auto se escuchó desde el otro lado.

_- Herms, ¿eres tú?_-.

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho al escuchar aquel tono de voz… pero no, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser él.

- ¿Harry?- mi voz sonaba, aunque no quisiera, asombrada.

_- El mismo- _rió… con aquella seca y amada carcajada-_. Sabes, estoy en el centro, frente al cine, y se me ocurrió que te gustaría ver una película conmigo, ¿qué te parece?-._

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión. ¿Acaso Harry me estaba llamando para invitarme a salir?. Eso parecía aún más absurdo de lo que yo había pensado.

En aquellas dos semanas que yo había pasado leyendo en mi cuarto, no había recibido ninguna carta de él, ni siquiera una pequeña. A mi ventana sólo llegaban lechuzas negras enviadas por Viktor, y una que otra despistada que traía notas de Ron y Ginny, sobretodo de esta última. Pero Harry no había dado señales de vida… ni siquiera había respondido la nota que yo le había enviado para saber si había llegado bien a la casa de sus tíos.

- ¿Ahora?-.

Por el tono que usé al responder él pareció dudar, o por lo menos eso creí al escuchar un largo _"mmm…"_ de su parte. Otra bocina más sonó cerca de él y una alarma de ambulancia se alcanzaba a distinguir sobre los ruidos de la ciudad.

- _Si no puedes, no importa_- me dijo de inmediato-, _entiendo que debes estar ocupada en otra cosa. Yo entraré solo, no es que tenga mucho más que hacer…-._

- ¡No!- grite con horror. Era primera vez que iba a estar sola con Harry en el mundo muggle, y no me quería perder esa oportunidad. Quizás por algo más él me había llamado-. Dame cuarenta y cinco minutos, entre el taxi y el metro me demoraré eso, ¿te importa esperar?-.

Esa maravillosa risa volvió a inundar mis oídos tras mi pregunta.

- _No, Herms, te espero cuanto haga falta. Un beso, nos vemos-._

- Nos vemos- respondí antes de colgar con mis ojos perdidos en la muralla que daba al final del pasillo: Harry me había invitado- de cierta forma- a salir… y yo aún no era capaz de salir del asombro que una cosa como esa significaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza y corrí hacia el comedor. Mi padre ya había terminado su gran plato de puré y mi mamá me miraba con una ceja alzada, seguramente algo sospechaba. _Sí, las madres adivinan todo._ Me acerqué a mi plato y me hice en dos grandes bocanadas de parte importante del plato. Luego dejé los cubiertos a un lado y me puse de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas, hija?- me preguntó mi mamá, sin sacarme la mirada de encima.

Me puse colorada y bajé la mirada un poco, lo suficiente para no delatar mi vergüenza.

- Voy a salir con Harry, él me llamaba- respondí caminado hacia la puerta-. Tomaré un taxi hasta el metro y de ahí me iré en metro hasta el cine. Estaré aquí antes de las siete, ¿está bien?-.

Mi padre asintió, había visto a Harry muy pocas veces, pero por lo que me había dado cuenta le caía bien, incluso podría decir que le tenía cierta lástima por toda su historia. Mi madre en cambio no pensaba igual, ella sabía- no sé cómo- que Harry era mi todo desde que entré al colegio, y siempre cuando recibía mis cartas melancólicas y nostálgicas le echaba la culpa a él. Me conocía tanto que sabía que cada vez que yo lloraba era porque Harry algo había hecho, y no me era extraño que por lo mismo sintiera un poco de renitencia hacia él. Sabía que Harry era el causante de las mayorías de mis tristezas.

- Cuídate- me dijo, con aquella voz grave que ponía cuando algo no le gustaba, voz que, al parecer, yo había heredado.

Yo sonreí y corrí rumbo a mi habitación. Tenía sólo minutos para quedar medianamente presentable, y sin Ginny ni mi prima Nelly ahí, sería difícil lograrlo en tan poco tiempo. Pero en verdad eso no me importaba tanto, después de todo Harry ya me había visto en mis peores pintas y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para que olvidara eso. Ahora sólo era cuestión de jugar, de arriesgarse, y de demostrarle que yo era lo suficientemente buena para él.

En mí estaba todo para ser la futura novia de Harry Potter.

--

Las personas me apretujaban mientras salía de la boca del metro. El viaje había sido desesperante, con tanta gente que respiraba a mi alrededor y tantos cuerpos que rozaban el mío. Nunca me habían gustado mucho las multitudes, y en el caso del transporte público mi fobia a las grandes masas de gente aumentaba. Pero de todas formas yo no podía dejar de sonreír… soportaría aquel calor asfixiante y esos olores humanos con tal de verlo. Sacrificaría más de lo creíble por él.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en su figura delgada y despreocupada sentada sobre una banca frente a la fachada del cine. Su cabello despeinado se veía algo más ordenado que de costumbre, sólo algo, y su vestimenta muggle lo hacía pasar desapercibido entre los muchachos que caminaban a su alrededor. Nadie diría que ese chico de gafas era el elegido.

Caminé hacia él y me detuve a contemplarlo con una sonrisa. Yo ya sentía como mi corazón galopaba en mi interior, como una máquina viva e intranquila, dando retumbadas que asaltaban mis oídos y mi pecho… _¿Harry lo escucharía también?_

- Hola- murmuré, tomando asiento a su lado-. ¿Me demoré mucho?-.

Ladeó su rostro para contemplarme. Sus orbes verdes parecieron analizarme, deteniéndose en el vestido que llevaba puesto y subiendo hacia mi rostro, hasta que finalmente sus ojos sonrieron junto a sus labios curvados.

No pude evitar mi sonrojo.

- Te ves muy linda- me comentó, con aquel brillo especial en sus pupilas que yo había visto un par de veces-. Y te demoraste menos de lo que pensé que demorarías, aún estamos a tiempo para la función- reconoció, poniéndose de pie y esperando que yo lo siguiera.

Caminamos hacia la boletería, uno avanzando junto al otro. Mi corazón se aceleraba con el roce eventual de su mano en mi brazo desnudo, haciéndome estremecer, al ver su sonrisa en su cara y su cabello revuelto, esencia de su alma indómita.

Yo insistí en pagar mi boleto, pero él se negó, pidiendo dos boletos de una comedia que estaba de estreno. _"Yo te llamé, Herms, yo invito"_, me dijo, regalándome una sutil sonrisa al pasarme mi entrada. Y yo podría haberme quedado para siempre contemplando el velo de misterio que se ocultaba tras esa frase.

- Entonces yo me pongo con las palomitas de maíz- insistí. Tal como siempre sucedía cuando yo insistía con algo, él asintió. Sabía que por más que se negara ya tenía la batalla perdida.

La sala estaba apenas iluminada por unas suaves ampolletas a los lados de las altas murallas. Los asientos subían en pendiente frente a la pantalla blanca que aún no se hallaba contrastada con la proyección de la película. Yo caminaba tras Harry, observándolo ascender hacia la penúltima fila. Tomó asiento en el centro y yo me senté junto a él.

- ¿Quieres?- le ofrecí palomitas, mirando la bolsa en donde se rebalsaban.

Él asintió y sacó un puñado. Unas cuantas se perdieron bajo el asiento, pero eso era normal, siempre me había preguntado cuántas palomitas se extraviaban en la proyección de una película.

- Que bueno que hayas venido, Herms- me comentó, con sus ojos perdidos en las personas que llenaban la sala-. Habría sido muy aburrido venir a ver la película solo-.

Sentí mi corazón apretarse en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras. Algo debía estar escondido tras esa confesión, una idea, un sentimiento. Toda la situación era de por sí extraña, pero las palabras que él agregaba al asunto era lo que más me hacía dudar.

- Y yo no podía dejar de que vinieras solo- le respondí.

Él me sonrió…. Justo antes de que las luces del cine se apagaran y se diera inicio a la función.

Estaba expectante, nerviosa, contraída en mi asiento mientras las primeras imágenes de la película se proyectaban en la pantalla. A mi lado podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Harry, como una hoguera que me llamaba a quemarme con ella, a fundirme en sus llamas invisibles y arrojarme como una estrella fugaz al cielo estrellado que significaba toda su persona, una masa oscura repleta de puntos brillantes.

Su mano rozaba casualmente la mía cuando se acercaba al paquete de palomitas y sacaba. A veces yo creía que me la iba a tomar, tal como suele suceder en las citas que van acompañadas de cine, pero mi ilusión se rompía cuando lo veía sacar un puñado de palomitas que luego era seguido por una carcajada cuando al protagonista de la película le sucedía una desgracia.

¿Y a mí qué me importaba una película cuando la escena más importante de mi vida se llevaba a cabo en ese momento?. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, como si corriera en círculos dentro de mí. Mis manos sudaban por la espera de un gesto por parte de él. Y así como no sabía quién rayos era el antagonista de la historia que había ido a ver, mi vista se desviaba al perfil de Harry una u otra vez, idealizando la curvatura de su nariz, el largo de sus pestañas, el color de sus labios…

- Pobre tipo…- me murmuró, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

Yo me estremecí.

- Sí, que triste su vida…- le respondí, sin saber bien de qué hablaba. Mi atención llevaba cuarenta minutos preocupada de todo menos de la película, y claramente no sabía a qué se debía específicamente su comentario.

Pero luego él volvió a reír y sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente a la pantalla, pasando a rozar mi mano al sacar las palomitas casi intactas en el paquete.

Después de minutos eternos sumida en la oscuridad de ese cine, con la risa de Harry a mi lado y los latidos de mi corazón en mi pecho, suspiré al ver como las letras blancas de los créditos ocupaban la pantalla, dándome a entender que aquella hora tan bizarra de mi vida había terminado.

Harry en ningún momento había tomado mi mano como yo esperé durante el transcurso del tiempo. Sus comentarios chocaban junto al aire tibio de su aliento que golpeaba mis mejillas, pero tampoco intentó acercarse más. Aquella salida era tan inocente como nuestras charlas en Hogwarts, y con ello sentí un peso parecido a la decepción… yo esperaba algo más que carcajadas y palomitas.

Salimos del cine sin hablar mucho, intentando no tropezar con el tumulto de gente que salía de la sala. Afuera el sol estaba más bajo, tornando en ese tono anaranjado que acompañaba las tardes de verano en un cielo despejado. Sentí la calidez de la brisa chocar bajo mi vestido y acariciar mi mejilla. Eso me hizo sonreír… podría jurar que Harry llamó esa brisa para que me mimara.

- Tengo que irme- le dije una vez cruzamos la calle, cerca del metro-. Le prometí a mi madre que estaría antes de las siete en la casa-.

Sus ojos se veían más brillantes con el arrebol de fondo, como si fueran una estrella verde, tal como Venus, la primera en salir. En un sutil movimiento se acercó a mí, abrazándome de la cintura y dejando caer un beso suave en mi mejilla.

- Gracias por venir, Herms- me murmuró al oído-. Me encantó verte-.

Yo podía sentirme una hoja endeble entre sus brazos. Podría desmayarme ahí mismo y dejarme caer sobre él…

- A mí también me encantó verte, Harry. Ha sido genial pasar la tarde contigo-.

Se alejó de mí y tomó mi mano. Me observaba con aquellas miradas que ocultaban muchas cosas, pero que develaban muchas otras. Lo sabía, lo podía presentir… ahí había algo. De eso estaba totalmente segura.

- Espero que nos estemos viendo más seguido- me comentó, sin soltar la punta de mis dedos-. Me gusta estar contigo…-.

Y con esa frase yo me alejaba, sintiendo como sus dedos se resbalaban de los míos… como mi cuerpo se enfriaba sin el contacto de su piel. Su sonrisa y sus ojos enmarcados fueron lo último que vi cuando me volteé para entrar al metro. Pero con ese último recuerdo yo me sentía totalmente feliz… más de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer

Llegué a mi casa cerca de las siete. Aún mis padres no llegaban, aunque seguramente en un momento u otro escucharía el motor del auto estacionando en el garaje. Dejé mi cartera en el mesón de la cocina mientras sacaba un vaso de uno de los estantes.

¿Cómo había terminado así, sonriendo después de ver a Harry en el cine?. Muchas veces me había preguntado qué me había llevado a enamorarme de él, y nunca le encontraba una respuesta totalmente lógica a esa pregunta. El amor era así, tonto, absurdo, revuelto, embustero, maldito, jodido y maravillosamente genial. Era un tobogán sin salida, una culebra envenenada y una maldita tuberculosis que podía llevar a la más estúpida ilusión o a la más horrible de las pérdidas.

Llené el vaso con agua y tomé un sorbo, el cual debí dejar a medias al escuchar el picoteo en la ventana.

_¿Será Hedwing?_, me pregunté ilusionada.

Abrí la ventana y dejé entrar una lechuza negra y de un tamaño considerable. El ave dejó que le deshiciera el nudo de su garra y se fue, volando sin más. Miré la caligrafía y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en mis labios… la sonrisa de orgullo que acompaña la tristeza de hacer sufrir a alguien: Viktor Krum me volvía a escribir.

La desenrollé y me pude imaginar sus dedos gruesos tomando la pluma y trazando esas líneas. No sabía qué había visto Viktor en mí; pero esa era otra pregunta sin respuesta. Probablemente Viktor había experimentado conmigo lo mismo que yo había vivido con Harry… algo absolutamente irracional.

El ruido del motor estremeció desde afuera. Rápidamente oculté la nota dentro del bolsillo de mi vestido y me acerqué a la puerta, donde entraba mi mamá con una mirada escudriñadora.

- Hermione, hija, ayuda a tu padre con las bolsas- me dijo, pasando junto a mí sin preguntarme nada de mi cita.

Yo asentí y salí a buscar las bolsas que papá estaba sacando de la maletera del vehículo.

Por alguna razón extraña esa reacción de mi mamá me parecía sospechosa, como si ella supiera algo que yo ni me imaginaba. Y bueno, en ese momento yo no estaba tan lejos de la realidad...

… mi mamá sabía que el viaje de las emociones recién empezaba. Me había enamorado, hace un tiempo ya, pero la obsesión recién comenzaba a nacer… esa obsesión que me llevaría a cometer muchas locuras.

Y sí, me volvería loca por culpa de Harry Potter.

Absolutamente loca.

**&**

_Disculpen la tardanza!!!, pero les puedo decir que por fin salí de vacaciones, así que ahora podré escribir._

_Un agradecimiento especial a: _

_Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black, Jose, blackangel, Makarva, Ashrriel, alastor82, catagranger, ahomean, camila92_

_Este chap es algo más positivo, como ya saben... en el amor siempre están los altos y los bajos. Pero ojo con lo que dice Hermione al final: ¿qué tan loca se volvió después?._

_Un beso, _

_Ember_


End file.
